ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 045
"Twilight's Ascent" is the 45th episode/chapter of the series. 'Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer' The duel continues from the last episode... Turn 4: Sunset "Solar Flare Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Tempest Conjurer" (Twilight 3500 → 3200). "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" attacks Twilight directly (Sunset 3200 → 2200). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one card and revive "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magician's Valkyria" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in Twilight's Graveyard. She currently has four ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 2500/2800). She then activates its second effect to add "Spellbook of Power" from your Deck to your hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2500 → 3500 → 3600/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Solar Flare Phoenix" (Sunset 3400 → 2300). Since "Twilight Sorcerer" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Twilight to add "Spellbook of Sealing" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Sealing" to destroy "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" and draw a card. Turn 6: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates her face-down "Brush Fire" to destroy "Magician of Glorious Sundown" and draw three cards. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "Magician of Radiant Sunlight" (Left 2) and "Glorious Sun Knight Strider" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Strider" to increase its Pendulum Scale by 2. She then Pendulum Summons "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (1100/700), "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (1400/2200) and "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" to Tribute itself and reduce the Level of "Firewall Defender" by 3 ("Firewall Defender": Level 4 → 1). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magician of Glorious Sunlight" to turn "Firewall Defender" into a Tuner monster. She then tunes the Level 7 "Solar Flare Phoenix" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Firewall Defender" in order to Synchro Summon "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" to increase her Life Points by 1000 (Sunset 2300 → 3300). "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 2200 → 1900). "Magician of Glorious Sundown" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates the effect of the "Spirit Chanter" in her hand, discarding it to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" attacks Twilight directly (Twilight 1900 → 900). She then equips "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" with "Unequalled Flame". From now on, "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" is the only monster Twilight can attack. Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sunset Sunset draws. She then Normal Summons "Sun Sabre Swordsman" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" (Sunset 3300 → 4300). "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates her face-down "Spellbook of Illusion" to Special Summon four "Spellbook Token" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" attacks and destroys a "Spellbook Token". "Magician of Glorious Sundown" attacks and destroys a second "Spellbook Token". "Sun Sabre Swordsman" attacks and destroys a third "Spellbook Token". "Scarmick" attacks and destroys the remaining "Spellbook Token". Turn 9: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Royal Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to revive "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100 → 2700/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to add "Spellbook of Rebirth" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Spirit Chanter" (500/300) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 7 "Twilight Sorcerer" and the Level 2 "Spirit Chanter" with the Level 1 "Royal Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Imperial Magician of Twilight" (3500/2800) in Attack Position. "Imperial Magician of Twilight" attacks "Solar Phoenix Rebirth". She then activates the former's effect to banish all "Spellbook" cards in her Graveyard, increase its ATK by 500 for each one banished ("Imperial Magician of Twilight": 3500 → 6500/2800) and reduce the ATK of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" by the same amount ("Solar Phoenix Rebirth": 3000 → 0/2500). "Imperial Magician of Twilight" then destroys "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" (Sunset 4300 → 0).